


Day Ten: Thatch & Ace - Eggnog

by Bloodytears87



Series: 25 Days of One Piece Christmas [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace was raised by bandits, Gen, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, christmas eduation, making up for Ace's shit childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: Ace has never tried eggnog and what the hell even is Christmas?just a little short moment of Ace and Whitebeard pirates.sorry its a day late





	Day Ten: Thatch & Ace - Eggnog

Day 10: Thatch and Ace - Prompt: Eggnog

“What do you mean you’ve never tried eggnog before?!” Thatch exclaimed so loudly the whole galley stopped their chatter to turn their attention to the head chef of the Moby Dick. Ace who was sitting across from him looked suddenly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“I mean I’ve never tried it, it’s not that big of a deal,” the young commander said a little defensively as he scowled at the chef. He didn’t see what the big problem was. So what if Ace had never tried the weird sounding drink before? It wasn’t like it really mattered did it?

“It’s one of the biggest parts of Christmas!” Thatch exclaimed like it should be obvious.

Ace just gave him a blank stare, unsure of what the man was talking about. Maybe it was some Grand Line tradition or something from Thatch’s home island? Ace had never heard of it before. Then again he’d been raised away from most people by criminals so maybe it was just something he’d never had the opportunity to learn about? Since becoming a pirate Ace had learned that there were a lot of things his childhood had been lacking. None of it really bothered him before now though.

“What’s Christmas?” he asked, knowing there was no way he could even pretend to know what the hell Thatch was talking about.

“What’s- seriously, Ace? How can you not know?!”

“I was raised in the forest by mountain bandits, forgive me if I don’t know what the hell it is,” the second division commander retorted, feeling embarrassed but refusing to show it.

“Wha-”

“Either explain what it is or leave him alone, yoi,” Marco said, appearing behind Thatch and smacking the fourth division commander upside the back of his head. Ace was grateful for the interference honestly.

The chef pouted as he rubbed the back of his head. “Fine…”

* * *

 

Over the next hour Thatch with the help of Marco, explained the concept of Christmas and its many traditions to Ace as well as the ones they upheld on the ship when it came to the apparently close coming holiday. The young commander took it all in with a sense of excitement that hadn’t been present since the day he’d been able to fulfill his promise of becoming a pirate and setting sail at just seventeen.

That night Ace could be found full on eggnog and contently napping between his fellow commanders. Every crew member commented on how adorable it was yet none wanted to wake him. No one was going to deny him the comforts of home when they knew he’d had so little of it growing up and if Ace received the most presents out of all the crew members that year, well no one was going to complain about that either.


End file.
